


the meet and greet

by gilligankane



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8419975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilligankane/pseuds/gilligankane
Summary: "Are you sure you want to do this?"Alex frowns and her raised first drops to her side. "Do you not want to do this?"Maggie shakes her head quickly. "No, I do." She tugs at the hem of Alex's jacket. "It's just other people usually don't want me to do this."





	

You don't work in the meta-human world without running into a few superheroes. Supergirl is, by far, one of the most impressive. She can fly, she has heat-vision and ice breath, super strength , and morals. She doesn't just show up for the big things, either. She stops bullying on school playgrounds and domestic violence cases the police never get called to. 

 

Besides that, she's probably somewhere around 130lbs., brown-blonde hair, blue eyes, 5ft 8inches. 

 

Maggie figures that's important to know. 

 

Just in case. 

 

\---

 

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

 

Alex frowns and her raised first drops to her side. "Do you not want to do this?"

 

Maggie shakes her head quickly. "No, I do." She tugs at the hem of Alex's jacket. "It's just other people usually don't want me to do this."

 

"And by other people you mean..."

 

"My alien ex-girlfriend's, yes." Maggie shrugs. "I'm just double-checking."

 

Alex turns to face her, wrapping her arms around Maggie's waist. "I really want you to meet my family," she says slowly. "Okay?"

 

Maggie rolls her eyes. "Fine, fine. Don't beg," she teases. She kisses Alex quickly, sure it'll be the last time she does for the next few hours. 

 

Alex nods in satisfaction and knocks on the door. 

 

"Coming!" Someone yells, followed by a loud crash. 

 

Alex sighs and pushes the unlocked door open. "Kara, you need to be more careful."

 

Maggie peeks her head into the apartment and sees a tangle of legs on the floor, the body hidden behind the sofa. 

 

"I'm fine," a voice says. 

 

Alex rolls her eyes. "She says, from the floor."

 

The mess of limbs stands up, smoothing down her t-shirt and rubbing absently at her shin. "Hi!" she says brightly. "You must be Maggie."

 

Maggie offers her hand. "It's nice to meet you. You're Alex's sister."

 

Kara takes her hand and Maggie is surprised at the firmness of the handshake. Girls that look like Kara don't shake hands like they're Jimmy-freaking-Olsen.

 

"And you're Alex's girlfriend. Which I still want details on, by the way," she says to Alex. 

 

Alex ignores her and starts rummaging through the refrigerator. "Kara, I thought you were going grocery shopping."

 

Kara looks away sheepishly. "I got... caught up. My interview with Lena took longer than I thought it was going to and-"

 

"You interviewed Lena Luthor?" Alex cuts in. 

 

Kara nods. "She requested me. Weird, huh?"

 

Alex shakes her head. "Not weird. It's almost too-" She looks back at Maggie and shakes her head again. "Never mind. We'll talk about it later."

 

It's quiet until Maggie speaks up. "So. You're that kind of big sister, huh?" she asks Alex. 

 

Kara laughs and nods at Maggie “I like you.” She turns to Alex. “I like her.”

 

“Sure, sure.” Alex grabs Maggie by the hand and leads her further into the apartment. “I’ll call for take out. Chinese?”

 

“Extra potstickers,” Maggie and Kara say at the same time.

 

Kara looks up and grins widely. “I like her!”

 

Maggie studies Kara, her eyes slightly narrowed in thought. “Yeah,” she echoes. “This is going to be great.”

 

Alex sighs heavily. “Of course you two are going to get along. Just my luck.”

 

Maggie looks away from Kara and at Alex who slides over the top of the couch and sits down next to her. “You are very lucky to have me, yes.”

 

“That’s not what I said,” Alex counters.

 

Maggie shrugs. “That’s what I heard.”

 

Kara laughs and sits down on the couch across from them. “So, movies or games?”

 

They decide on Monopoly, even though Kara tries to stop them. “I don’t think it’s good for your relationship to play Monopoly this early on. You really learn a lot about a person,” she warns.

 

Alex grins wickedly and Maggie scoffs.

 

Kara shakes her head. “This is going to be terrible.”

 

Within minutes, Alex has taken control of the brown and light blue squares and Maggie keeps rolling herself into paying out. She growls and focuses her attention on Kara, across the board from her. Kara is telegraphing, her eyes locked on the Boardwalk and Park Place squares.

 

“Take that, alien scumbag!” Kara cheers as she misses another one of Alex’s payouts.

 

Maggie sits back a little, studying Kara curiously. “Uh…”

 

Kara blushes. “I meant to say, ha’.”

 

Alex shakes her head and rolls, handing Maggie a crisp $50. She takes it happily, adding it to her dwindling pile. “Thank you, ma’am.”

 

She takes the dice and shakes them, blowing on them for luck. She’s about to throw them on the board – she feels good about this roll – but her hand jerks when she feels Alex’s breath against her ear.

 

“Don’t screw it up,” Alex whispers hotly. Maggie’s hand opens reflexively as Alex’s hand slides along her lower back.

 

She looks down at the board as the dice settle and she groans. “Not fair,” she sighs. She moves her piece forward three spaces and sighs as she hands Alex more money than she wants to. Maggie grab’s Alex’s hand as it slides back across her back and holds it tightly. “Cheater,” she says.

 

Alex smirks at her. “I would never.”

 

“Yes you would,” Kara chimes in.

 

Maggie startles a little bit and drops Alex’s hand.

 

“She does it to me all the time,” Kara continues. “It’s super unfair.”

 

“What’s unfair is how you use your-“ Alex stops abruptly. “You’re unfair too.”

 

Maggie decides not to linger on Alex’s weirdness and hands the dice to Kara. “Am I the only honest person in this game?”

 

Kara studies the board carefully before she rolls the dice and Maggie watches them spin unnaturally fast until they stop, landing on six. It puts Kara right between two properties and she doesn’t payout to either of them.

 

Alex raises an eyebrow at Kara and Kara only shrugs, a small smirk on her face. Maggie looks between the two of them, obviously missing something, but unsure what it is.

 

“Lucky roll,” she says.

 

Kara smiles a little. “Thanks.”

 

Maggie loses all of her money first, though she’s not sure how, exactly. Kara keeps accumulating and Alex had more enough that the game continues until Maggie gets so bored, she starts messing with Alex. It starts simple: a few pokes to the side when she’s negotiating prices for houses; then she evolves into running her fingers up and down Alex’s leg as she counts out bills to hand to Kara. Eventually, her hand skates under the hem of Alex’s shirt so she’s tracing the curve of her hipbone and Alex’s hand is shaking as she throws the dice on the board.

 

Kara takes advantage of Alex’s distracted state and starts buying Alex out until Alex is down to her last dollar.

 

“Alright, I give,” Alex finally says. Maggie smirks.

 

“Yes!” Kara jumps up in victory. She lands with her hands on her hips, her feet apart and Maggie knows instantly.

 

“You’re Supergirl!”

 

Kara drops her arms quickly and folds them over her chest. “What-what are you talking about?”

 

Maggie leans back against the couch and looks at Alex.

 

“Yeah, she’s not Supergirl,” Alex says, just a little more convincingly than Kara.

 

Maggie laughs. She stops when she sees Alex and Kara exchange nervous glances. “Come on, guys. You’re Supergirl.”

 

Kara fiddles with her glasses. “Why-why would you think that?” She looks to Alex for support. “I mean, I have glasses.”

 

Maggie laughs again and stands up, circling Kara. “So take the glasses off,” she challenges. “But then, try and explain the stance. And the matching weight and height and hair and eyes. And the fact that you totally used your powers to get those dice to land where you wanted them to.”

 

“I knew it!” Alex shouts. She sits back against the couch quickly and looks away.

 

Maggie grins at her. “And then,” she says to Kara, “explain the cape.”

 

Kara looks around wildly. “What? I didn’t leave it out. I swear I-“ She stops when she hears Maggie laughing under her breath. “Shit.”

 

Maggie drops back down on the couch, leaning into Alex’s side. “This makes so much sense to me now.”

 

Alex rests her chin on Maggie’s shoulder. Kara stares at them, her mouth hanging open.

 

“Why are you- You’re not _worried_?” she asks Alex.

 

“She’s not going to tell anyone.”

 

“I’m not going to tell anyone,” Maggie agrees.

 

“I’d kill her,” Alex continues.

 

“You could try.”

 

“I’m a _secret_ agent, Maggie.”

 

Maggie scoffs. “I figured that out too.”

 

Kara rolls her eyes and starts picking up the pieces of the game. “At least now I don’t have to hide from you at the DEO.”

 

There’s a knock at the door and Maggie watches in awe as Kara gets to the door before either of them can blink.

 

“That was-“

 

“Not even the coolest thing she can do,” Alex finishes proudly. “But she’s not going to show you what she can do. She’ll save that for the DEO.”

 

Maggie grins and settles into the couch, pulling her legs up underneath her.

 

“So let’s talk about this disguise.”

 

“What wrong with my disguise?” Kara asks, handing her a takeout container.

 

“Glasses,” Maggie says flatly. “That’s the best you can do?”

 

Alex grabs her hand and laces their fingers together. Maggie smiles.

 

“Now that you mention it,” she starts. “I have some ideas…”


End file.
